


The Boy That Never Was

by SimplySadistic



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Depression, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySadistic/pseuds/SimplySadistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas can't stop thinking. Roxas POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy That Never Was

_I am, but I'm not… I can tell that I'm real, but I know I shouldn't be. A figment of someone else. One half that is lost without the other half… Incomplete…_

_The feelings that I think I have inside… They're non-existent. I want to feel, but at the same time, I don't know what it's like to want. My existence is a contradiction, because I do not exist…_

_I can feel my heartbeat in my chest, but I know I shouldn't. I shouldn't be alive, nor should I be dead. I simply should not exist..._

_Memories that I don't know happened are shared within the same mind. I feel like I'm forgetting about my true self, but I do not know how to remember…_

_I try so hard to feel, but I don't know how… I don't know what it's like to be angry. To be sad. Even now, I'm unaware of what I should be feeling. I simply feel nothing because I am nothing. Nothing cannot feel anything because nothing should not exist…_

_But I do exist… I know I'm here… I just don't know why… I wish I knew why, but I don't know what wishing feels like._

_I have no purpose, because nothing cannot have a purpose._

_Nothing belongs nowhere._

_And I am nothing._

_I am Nobody…_


End file.
